Chibi Heaven or Chibi Hell
by Masked Midnight Light
Summary: At one of Alfred's parties, England casts a drunken spell making a group of people turn into little kids. What's to happen when the people taking care of the little chibis run into some unexpected trouble. Pairings: GerIta, USUK, SpaMano, Rochu, PruCan. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Magic gone Drunk

~Germany POV~

We were all at one of America's stupid parties he decided to have out of pure boredom. Everyone came. I stayed in the corner of the room away from all the craziness watching Italy from afar. I smiled to myself. My dimwitted brother Prussia, took notice to this. "Ahh!" he exclaimed, "so it is possible! You CAN smile after all!" Everyone's attentions was on me.

"Buder, your breath reeks of alcohol," I said ignoring all the stares on me.

"Don' t hide it, West! What were you smiling about?" His face got closer to mine and his voice got quieter. "Oh, I know you were watching Feliciano…" I looked away trying to hide the blush. Prussia's eyes sparkled with excitement. He then went on his merry way back to join some other conversation.

At this point in time, I was a little more cautious to let my emotions out. I went on drinking my beer scanning everyone in the room. Spain was talking to Romano while he just calling Spain 'Tomato Bastard' or something like that. France, who was already passed out, was sitting by Prussia talking to...to… his name started with a 'C'. I think it was C-Ca-Canada? Yeah, Canada. England was with America. He seemed… how should I say this. Hurt, or maybe… Disappointed. Yes, disappointed.

"You stupid WANKER! America you git!" His voice quieted the whole room. England took out what looked like a wand and started to mumble something.

"Hey, dude, England… I know I say that your magic is fake, but c'mon, this is a little far. Don't cha think," for once in that idiot's life he looked a little scared, "England, oh c'mon England. C'mon, c'mon' c'mon, Arthur. Bro could you stop?"

"Most certainly, America. Right after this," he slurred making it completely obvious that he was drunk out of his gourd. A light emitted from his 'wand' and aimed it towards America and several others around him. Before I noticed, a beam of light came towards Italy, Spain, Russia, Canada, and America. I tried to reach out to them but was blinded by a light and a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, I stood face to face with small children. All their clothes fell to the floor but still covering their small bodies. There were no words I could say to describe what I was feeling.

England stood there in shock."What have I done?" he asked to no one in particular as he fell to his knees whimpering.

My head snapped back to the small chibis when I heard a small "Ve~?" I knew immediately that it was Italy. His eyes were what we call 'open' in his case and was looking around the room. When he saw me he attempted to stand up but fell tripping over his clothes. Aws could be heard from around the room.

I came over to pick up the small Italy keeping an article of clothing wrapped around his petite body. He looked at me and smiled. His mouth opened as if he were trying to say something but only came out a small squeak. Italy coughed trying to clear his throat. When he finally stopped, he looked back to me with another smile and squealed, "Holy Rome!" and wrapped his arms around my neck.

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic story. Don't be too much of jerks if your going to review, but I do appreciate constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy my story. ^-^


	2. The World Ending?

I stood there dumbstruck along with everyone else in the room. "Did he just say... Holy Rome?" Hungary asked. Prussia looked at me wide-eyed as if trying to say 'you weren't supposed to know that yet.'

Before I got to speak, I was interrupted by Romano, "You Potato Bastard!" and came charging towards me only to fall over the kids. They all started to cry. Romano looked at them not knowing what to do. He picked up his former boss and started to hold him in the most unnatural way possible, "oh, be quiet, Tomato Sucking Jerk." The uncomfort of the child made him start to wail even louder. This action made all the other chibi nations bawl louder but Italy, still clinging to my neck.

Soon the chibis had been picked up and started to quiet down. England, feeling guilty as ever held America, to my surprise made him hush-up immediately. Prussia, also to my surprise, help Canada. China being the last one to pick up a child, got Russia. Eventually, they all calmed down and went to sleep. Everyone looked to England.

"I know what you all are thinking. My answer is yes, they will turn back, but the timing when that will happen is unknown. With this spell in particular, though, is quite… Spontaneous. With each person, it has a different effect, but no matter who it is, they will turn into a child," he explained, "as we can see with Italy, his memories are only up to how old his body is. As for the rest of them, we will have to wait and see."

There were a few moments of silence until Spain woke up from his slumber.

~Romano POV~

As I held my sleeping boss in my hands, England went on about how this spell worked. I'm not getting my hopes up, after all, HE was the one who cast the spell. A number of thing could have gone wrong. I adjusted my hold on Spain causing his to wake up. He looked at me with those damned beautiful green eyes. They were big and innocent, as always. "R-Roma?" his eyes were filling with tears. I had no clue what to do, but to my surprise, he smiled at me and clung to the front of my shirt and squealed in absolute joy.

All eyes were on me as this happened. I shrugged it off and looked down towards the little boy in my arms, "H-hey, Spain," he squealed again when I spoke of his name and buried his head into my chest. "So, just one question, who's going to take care of these little bast-brats?"

"I feel like everyone who is holding one of these 'brats' should be fine taking care of them," France stated finally waking up from his little nap.

"No, I will not allow that Potato Sucking Jerk to care for my little brother. I will not allow it," I said not wanting to wake the other kids from their sleep.

"I think I'm perfectly fine taking care of Italy. Even if he thinks I'm someone completely different," Germany quieted for a second, "who is Holy Rome?" His eyes shot towards his brother.

Prussia shifted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact. After a while, he sighed and muttered something like 'this is SO un-awesome.' Prussia finally looked at Germany, "Ludwig," his was serious and we knew this because Prussia usually only calls Germany 'West' or 'Bruder' or 'Germany' but never by his human name, "I never told you this hoping it would never have to happen, but Holy Roman Empire was who you were before… the war."

~Germany POV~

"I-I was a different person?" I managed to choke out, "why did you never tell me?" Prussia looked pained as he continued on.

"I found you on the battlefield after the war looking for anyone from our side. When I found you, you were barely alive. So, I took you back to base and I had the medics patch you up. Even so, it looked like you weren't going to make it. You laid on the bed for several days, as if you were already dead," he chuckled, "I was completely fucked up. I was going crazy knowing you were in your deathbed. Until, that is, you woke up. You didn't remember hardly anything though. I was happy though. Through all this shit, you managed to remember a few things. You remembered that I was your bruder, that you were a nation, and a smile of a little girl. Everything else you forgot. Honestly, all I cared about was that you were able to make it out alive. I changed your name to Germany in hopes that I could cover up the truth from you... I guess that plan didn't work."

I looked at him in awe. I was a different person, lost my memory, then became this. I didn't know what to say. Completely speechless. There were a few people in the room that started crying. "Holy Rome?" Italy said with a sad expression, "you are Holy Rome, right?" Italy was trying to hold back tears but failed, "you look so much like him. You have the same eyes and the same hair. You even have the same accent. S-so are you Holy Rome?" he looked at me with pleading eyes.

Even after all this, I couldn't lie to Italy. Before I knew I was Holy Roman Empire, every time I saw that smile on his face, I knew it was just for me. Only me. I never could tell him how I felt about him, I knew that. I've been lying to him this whole time… I was lying to myself. So now, I knew I could not lie to Italy this time. "I'm sorry, Italia. I am not your Holy Rome," tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"I knew it. I knew it. He really IS gone. Just like Big Brother France said. He's GONE! I'll never be able to see him again…" tears kept streaming down. At this point, he could barely speak.

"Italy, he's not dead," I said with a calming voice, "he-he… we just don't know where he is…" I smiled a light reassuring smile. "If you want, I-I can be here with you while you wait for him."

As I said all this, there was mumbling going around the room like, "I never knew Germany had such a soft spot for Italy," or, "Oh crap, he smiled. The world is going to end now." I shot a glare across the room shutting them all up.

Reviews please! Thanks for reading!


	3. I'm NOT a Pedo!

**Sorry guys, I haven't been posting any new chapters! So, as an apology, I decided that I'm going to post several new chapters over the next few days, including what happens to all the other chibis. Don't worry, that's all I'm giving you. So don't hurt me because I couldn't post any new chapters. Anyways, enjoy these next few chapters. ^-^**

* * *

"Ve~ I'm so happy. What's your name?" Italy asked me.

"Oh… I'm a Germany, but you can call me Ludwig if you like," I mumbled a little bit on the last part.

"Ludwig?" he giggled, "that's a funny name. I'm just going to call you Luddy, okay?" Italy was the same happy-go-lucky person he knew be he was a little quieter and reserved than before. Otherwise it was same ol' Italy. "Luddy?" I looked back at the small chibi in my hands, "can we have some pasta? My tummy is all grumbly and it demands pasta as the sacrifice."

I was a little dumbfounded at what Chibitalia just said. _Pasta as the sacrifice._ Did I hear that right? Italy is a strange child. I chuckled to myself inwardly. "Yes, of course. You may have pasta." He smiled like nothing else in the world mattered.

"Ve~ Thank you, Luddy!" and with that I started to stand up. Taking care of Feli was going to be a breeze.

Before I started to head towards the door, I said goodbye to everyone. Lovino pulled me to the side before I could take my leave.

"Do anything to my brother, you WILL die. If I wasn't stuck with Spain, you would be on my radar 24/7. So, remember," I don't really know what triggered this but Lovino started to ramble on about how to take care of Feli. "Don't forget, that he has to go to bed at 7:30-8:30 every night because it takes just about an hour to get him to fall asleep. Oh, and you can't give him pasta for breakfast otherwise he won't feel good all day. Trust me, when he was little, and he ate pasta in the morning, you might as well get the mop and bucket and be prepared to clean up anything he eats later in the day. You also can't wake him up before 8:30 because he is NOT a morning riser. And another thing-"

"Can't you just text me everything, I think he really wants some pasta right now." Romano just nodded and glared at me.

I was finally able to escape the grasp of Romano's _How to Take Care of Italia _list. Both Italy and I were able to make it to my house and started to make pasta.

~Romano POV~

Damn potato bastard. If I wasn't stuck with Toni, I would have been taking care of Feli. I know how to take care of him from when we stayed together for about a month as kids. Within that month, a lot had happened. Anyways, getting off track… Antonio was actually quite cute as a little kid. Ahhh! What are you thinking Italia Romano! You are NOT a pedo. Not a pedo, "Not a pedo," I accidentally whispered.

"Roma~, what is a 'pedo'?" Oh crap! Did I say that out loud. Well at least I know that Spain had somewhat of a mind of a 2-year-old. Seriously, how cute can the tomato bastard get? NO! Stop thinking like that, surely it's just the fact that I have a bit of a soft spot for kids… Right? Never mind. Get your thoughts back on track.

"It's nothing you have to worry about, Toni," I tried to use my nicest voice and gave my kindest smile. Spain just smiled back, "Hey, Spain," his attention was one hundred percent on me, "would you like to have a tomato back at my house?"

His eyes brightened even brighter and even more innocent than before, if that was even possible, and nodded his head with enthusiasm. There were awes going around the room again.

A few seconds later, one of the kids started to bawl. It was C-Can… Whomever Prussia was holding. Before it got too much worse, I snuck away.

It honestly pained me to leave a crying child, but I was sure that they were able to take care them. Anyways, I had little Antonio to take care of, so I had my work cut out for me.

Halfway home, Spain fell asleep in the car. I didn't have a proper car seat for him yet, so I decided to go to the store. Yeah, yeah. He has no clothes, and yet you still are going into the store with his wrapped up in a shirt. Shut up, it's the only thing I can do right now. Anyways, were about to pull up to the store.


	4. You Did What?

**Hey guys! I'm trying to get as many chapters up as fast as I can to make up for missing several weeks of not updating. So please enjoy!**

* * *

~Meanwhile at America's place~

~Prussia POV~

Mattie started to cry in my arms. I have no idea what to do. I've never dealt with a child before, but this one time I felt like I needed to care for Mattie. He just kept crying and crying. I tried to soothe him, but to no avail, of course.

"What the hell are you doing to that poor kid!" it wasn't so much a question so much as a hidden threat. Hungary came up to me with her frying pan ready with any idiotic answer I give her. Which is _any_ answer I give her.

"I don't know… He just started to cry, I don't- I'm not sure what to do. I just want to comfort him." To my pleasant surprise, she didn't hit me with her frying pan. Instead, she just gestured me to give him Mattie. I complied. I watched her as she tried to soothe the mini Canada.

"C'mon, c'mon, this used to work with Italy when Austria was here," Mattie kept bawling until he caught sight of Alfred.

"Amewica!" He squealed wiggling out of Hungary's arms. He ran to him tripping over his oversized shirt several times. Alfred's eyes shot open when he heard his bruder's voice and also wiggled out of England's arms. England reached out towards him in attempt to stop him.

~America POV~

For some reason, I woke up in England's arms. I'd be lying if I said it was uncomfortable, but I heard Mattie calling for me so I had to go and get him. He sounded really, REALLY scared. So, when I did jump out of England's arms, the fall was long. Like, REALLY long. It felt like I was falling for a whole 10 seconds! Weird, right? But I disregarded that fact because Mattie was calling for the hero. I started to look for him, causing me to fall flat on my face. I tried to keep my tears in. For some reason, my body was really sensitive to everything, like the fall before, everything just stopped because the impact it had on my feet and ankles.

When I finally found Mattie, he was like super small. The strange thing was, was that I wasn't looking down on him or anything. We were the same size! I have no clue what's going on. Maybe I should ask Arthur? But first things first; I need to save Mattie!

"M'ttie," I called out to him. It felt like my tongue wasn't attached to my brain any more. Whatever, I need to focus on Mattie, "What's wong? You huwt?" I asked. He shook his head.

" 'Merwica. When I w-woke up… T-there was wats of peopo I didn't know, but when I saw you, I called to you 'cause I knew you was going to save me." he explained with little sniffles in between almost every other word.

Why didn't he know anyone? Everyone here is people both of us know. So why? Mattie jumped into my arms and started to cry. I decided it was best for him to just cry it all out and stayed quiet as he did so. I soon let go, I heard a bunch of nations whisper and awed. That was like, the millionth time I heard them awe. It gets annoying after a while.

My stare drifted back to Arthur who just smiled at me. At this point, I don't think I could be any more confused. I glared at Arthur knowing he was probably the one who turned us into… well, _this_. "Awthur," I tried to say, "what happened to me and M'ttie?" My voice was as stern as I could get it.

"I see that you are aware of your surroundings, so this makes things easy. I can't say the same thing for Matthew. Anyways, I kind of-of…" he stuttered, "well, to put it bluntly, I turned you, Matthew, Antonio, Feliciano, and Ivan into little kids." I stared at him shellshocked. I had no words. I had some recollection of memories before I woke up in England's arms, so I guess he wasn't just pulling my leg.

All I remember is a bright light hurtling towards me and I had no time to run, then everything was engulfed into a fog of blackness. "Weally? Y-you turned us into little kids? Why did you do that?"

"Heh, well…" he trailed off again, "it was meant only for you, but I was a wee~ bit drunk and got a whole group of people. Funny thing is, is that I don't really know what we were fighting about earlier. Luckily, but at the same time not, I was able to sober up in the middle of the spell and changed it so that no one would hurt." he explained. My face was burning up in anger, rage, and relief. I sighed and looked at him with a softer expression.

"At least none of us got really hurt. But I am still really angry at you," I breathed out. England's expression was shocked mixed with joy and confusion. Mattie just stared at us with a confused expression.

A few moments of silence passed until England decided to speak again. "At any rate, you are going to live with me until the magic wears off. I can't trust you taking care of yourself in that body- or any body at that. Matthew will stay with Gilbert for the mean time because I don't want to trust him with France- not that I can say the same for Gilbert here- but Matthew seems to have taken a liking for Gilbert. Plus, I will not be able to take care of both of you at the same time."

"NO!" I screamed, "y-y-you can't leave M'ttie with that person!" Gilbert looked slightly hurt, but I opted to ignore it. Mattie, on the other hand, left the spot I left him in to sit next to the bastard. He was playing with Gilbird and his polar bear, which also turned into a cub.

I looked back at Arthur and grumbled a low 'fine' and he picked my up. I never took the time to notice, but my body was around three or four years old. Same with Mattie. I turned to look at everyone, whom which was very few seeing as how everyone got bored and left, and saw Russia in China's arms still asleep. I snickered at the sight.

Both England and myself were strapped in his mini Cooper car. It was a red colour with a checkered pattern running along the side. I must say it was pretty cool.


	5. Birdie

~Canada POV~

I saw America get taken away fro me. It was kinda weird because he didn't throw a fit about it like he would usually do. He was completely mature about it. I decided that it wouldn't bother me 'cause people usually forget me.

I saw the most interesting person when I woke up though! He had red eyes and really white hair. At first, it scared me, then when he looked at me, his face wore a really kind expression. It didn't look like he was going to eat me, but for some reason I started to cry. I was taken away from him and was grabbed by a woman. She started to rock me back and forth mumbling 'this used to work with Italy' or something like that. This only made me want to cry even more. I wanted to be back in the man's arms. They felt safe. That was when America came running towards me. I felt happy when he did that. Sometimes he really could live up to his self proclaimed 'hero' title. _Wait_. He has never called himself a hero. Or has he? I don't really know… What's going on?

I'm bored, so I went over to the cool-looking man after a bit of a struggle against the woman. When I got over to him, a little yellow bird fluttered down off of his head. Kuma tried to eat the little birdy, but I pulled him back before he got to the bird and yelling "No, Kuma!" He looked at me like he hasn't eaten for days, but I remember feeding him a few minutes ago.

The white haired man got down to my level and started to talk to me, "Hey, Mattie."

I looked at him, confused, "who's 'Mattie'," I asked. For a second he looked a bit shocked, but then he picked me up in him arm. I snuggled closer to him, enjoying his warmth.

"Mattie is you, silly," he explained. I shook my head.

"No." I said sternly, "I'm Canada," to tell you the truth, I was a little sad the he didn't know who I was.

"I know that is your country, but Matthew is you human name."

"What?" what was he talking about. I don't have a human name. My only name is Canada. I don't know what is going on any more. "I only have one name and it's Canada."

The man was smacked upside the head by a frying pan by the lady who took me away the man with red eyes. I knew she was someone to be scared of. "He's only a little kid right now. Right now he doesn't have memories of getting his human name, IDIOT," her frying pan slammed against his head. It made me want to cry again.

"No! Stop! S-stop hurting him!" I wailed out. The frying pan of mass destruction came to a halt. She only looked at me for a second, then looked back to the hurt man.

"You're lucky, this time," and walked away.

"Hey, little man," the man said, "thanks for getting her to stop. She doesn't really realize how much that thing hurts." His grip on me got tighter. "Oh, and by the way, my name Gilbert, but if you feel more comfortable, you can call me Prussia." He's a country like me. At least I know to be on my guard around him. I don't need anyone to take over my nation. _Wait a second time._ Prussia is no longer a country any more, though. I guess it's okay to let my guard down around him a little.

"Pwussia," I attempted to say then continued to his next name, "Giwburt." Gilbert started to laugh at me. It didn't make me feel bad though, so I started to laugh alongside him. When he squeezed me tighter, I struggled to breathe and managed to loosen his death grip. "I wanna go home," I said suddenly. Gilbert just nodded.

"About that… Um, you will be staying with me for a little while." I was a bit confused, but shrugged it off because I didn't understand most of what is going on here anyway.

We said goodbye to everyone before we left. He took me out to this weird contraption. It made a beeping sound when we got close to it. I grabbed onto his jacket when it made the sound. "It's okay, Canada. It won't hurt you," he comforted me. My grip loosened as he set me into the back. I lost his warmth. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes when he shut the door. I started to panic when I thought he was going to leave me, but when he got into the front of the weird thing I calmed down.

The contraption made a rumbling sound. When I looked out the window, everything sped past us. It made me a little dizzy. The thing finally decided to stop in front of this super big house. Gilbert got me from the back and headed towards the house. By this time, I was really tired and fell asleep in his arms.

~Prussia POV~

Mattie fell asleep in my arm as soon as we got to my house. Everything must be really confusing to him. It seems like he doesn't have any memories of obtaining his human name, which in a way, saddened me. And the Awesome Me does not get sad that easily. I like calling him Mattie though.

Gilbird seems to like him though. He keeps wanting to make a little nest in his hair but I won't let him. I would hate needing to brush that out of his hair. I think I'm going to start calling him Birdie. Anyways, I need to get Mattie into a bed. I really hope that he doesn't wake up yet. I need to go to the store to get some things I will need to take care of him.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter. It's not one of my best, but still. Reviews please**


	6. Two Sided Unrequited Love

~Back at America's~

~China POV~

Russia is sure a hard sleeper. Through all of this commotions, he still hasn't woken up. I wonder how hard it will be to take care of him. From what I have heard, he didn't let anyone close to him when he was younger, besides Belarus and Ukraine. I think, depending on how his mind and body reacted to the spell, I'm going to have to teach him how to rely on others and not needing to be stronger to protect him.

I know that, when he is older, people are afraid of him. I'm no exception. But he really isn't 'evil' like everyone thinks he is. Just misunderstood. Ivan still won't get too close to people because, deep down he knows that they'll just leave him. It saddens me to know that he only had General Winter there for him. I just want to be able to comfort him, especially in this vulnerable state he is in now. I won't let anyone hurt him. This time, he is the one that needs protecting.

For a long time now, I have loved Ivan. Yes, he does scare me at times, but he does it unintentionally. It's like he is a little kid and everything is just a game to him so he doesn't realize that he is actually hurting anyone. I can forgive him for that. It still hurts me to see him get hurt because of it though. Sometime, I just want to go to the people who have bullied him and beat the shit out of them. But I can't. I may not be the strongest nation in the world, but I sure as hell can be able to care for Russia. I love him, even though I know he won't love me back.

When will he wake up? did he die or something. Oh god, I hope that isn't the case. I just want him to be sleeping. Yes, just sleeping. If he dies, I don't know what I'm going to to. _Wait. _He just moved! Does that mean that he is waking up? Oh please tell me that I'm right! Yes, I was right! His eyes just opened! They are one of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They're so violet. They are just staring at me. I feel like my heart is going to break in all the cuteness. Pull it together, China! You don't need anyone seeing your weakness.

~Russia POV~

When I woke up, I was in someone's arms. They were warm. I snuggled closer to the source of the heat. Everything about this warmth is amazing. It makes me feel safe. Like I will never have to worry about anything again. I have never been held like this before. Not even by General Winter. I looked up to see who was holding me. It was China! I felt my heart flutter a little. Whenever I see him, my head feels a little lighter. His brown eyes are just so, so kind. When he looks at me, I feel like the smile he gives me is meant only for me. It's just so full of compassion and love. Does he even like me. Oh, how I would love to know.

_Hold on a second._ Why am I being held by China? Oh yes, England shot us with a beam of light and a bunch of us turned into little kids. I remember him telling us that. I was in fact awake, but when I was picked up by someone, I just fell into a deep sleep. Now I'm awake and just realizing I was being held by the person I loved.

"Nǐ hǎo, Ivan. Are you wake now?" He asked with a smile. I nodded my head. I wanted to answer but I was afraid that my tongue would get tied and I wouldn't be able to make coherent sentences. "That's good. You're going to be living with me until this spell wears off, okay?" Again I nodded. "Ivan, do you remember what happened? Do you know what year it is?"

This time I tried to answer, "..." Nothing came out. I tried again, "..." Nothing again. What's going on? I looked at Yao with confused eyes and touched my throat. I hope he got what I was trying to say to him.

~China POV~

I noticed that Ivan wasn't talking, so I tried to ask him some questions that he would have to answer, like; "Do you know what happened?" and "do you know what year it is?" When he tried to answer nothing came out. Every time he attempted to say something, it only came out as hitched breathing. It scared me. The effect of the spell cost him to lose his voice. He only looked at me with his hand on his throat, trying to tell me that he couldn't speak. I got the message.

"Don't worry, Ivan. I'm sure that your voice will come back in due time. In the mean time let's get you to my home. You must be hungry." he nodded for the third time and placed his small hands on his stomach. I got up and headed to the parking lot saying goodbye to the remaining countries. I placed him into the back seat, buckling him in the seat. I need to get a car seat, considering that he is only three years old.

I started to drive to the store, not wanting to go without the baby things I will need for him another second. He is only wearing a shirt. A big one at that. He can't possibly go around a store like that. People will start to think I'm a bad parent. I guess I need to do what I need to do.

* * *

**Reviews please! **


	7. Author Note

Sorry guys I haven't posted anything in a while, but fear not!

School will end soon.

Until then, please wait. I know you may want to punch my face out when you saw that this was an author's note, but I assure you that I will be updating a chapter in the next few days.

So hang tight!

Oh! I will also be posting a new story call _Love Can Heal Me _around the same time. It's a UsUk story. I hope you like it.


End file.
